Clouds sorrow
by XcloudXtifaX
Summary: This story explains how Cloud feels when somthing happens which affects him! But i aint sayin wat
1. The balde of a devil

_Clouds Sorrow_

_Chapter 1 _

_The blade of a devil_

_As Cloud opened his eyes, he rolled over to see a screwed up bed sheet lying next to him. He smiled. Cloud stretched his mussels and put his legs out of the bed. He saw a shadow moving along__the floor in the kitchen of Clouds villa. Cloud completely got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He was amazed to see his beautiful girlfriend already up, with breakfast made._

_"What did I do to deserve this ?" Cloud asked._

_"Nothing, i felt like you deserved it after everything you have done for me the last days... why dont you like it?" Tifa added. The last days had been torture for the both of them. First Vincent and Yuffie had a massive row over nothing but the TV remote, and to make matters worse Barret shot himself by accident, and to put the icing on the cake, Shera attacked Cid with a kitchen knife. Cloud and Tifa had to sort all these problems out. _

_"You know what ?" Cloud asked._

_"What ?" Tifa replied. "You are the best...Girlfriend - not forgetting bacon maker - ever," Cloud complemented. Tifa walked over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then paused and grabbed Clouds arm as Cloud grabbed hers. Cloud got up off the chair - just wearing his pajama bottoms - and moved closer to Tifa. She could feel his breath as he could feel hers. Before he knew it Tifa had jumped forward with her arms around his waste. Cloud then put his arms round her body and deepened the kiss. Tifa smiled and Cloud felt her lip move. She stepped back and carried on with her work in the kitchen wile Cloud stood frozen to the spot, until he heard the shouting of children. _

_"What are they arguing about now ?" Tifa wondered. "Get down here now you two!" Two children emerged from upstairs and walked into the kitchen silently._

_"Tifa, Denzel kicked me, and then said he was going to tell Cloud that I scratched him," one of the children said. These children were named Marlene and Denzel. Marlene was the daughter of Barret and was best friends with Denzel and looked up to Tifa like a mother. Denzel, on the other hand, was adopted and lived with Cloud and Tifa. The phone started to ring._

_"We'll deal with this later..." Tifa told them. Cloud walked over and picked the phone up. _

_"Hello this is Clou...d, who is this?" Cloud asked._

_"Cloud, it is urgent, well not really urgent but, belive it or not Aeris is back along with Zack, they are at Mako station their waiting for you and __Tifa - the kids if you want - to get there as soon as you can, see ya " _

_"Who was that?" Tifa asked. _

_"Yuffie, she says Aeris and Zack are still alive and are at the Mako reactor," Cloud explained. _

_"Lets get a move on then!" Tifa exclaimed. Cloud nodded. _

_-_

_It was on the ride to the Mako reactor Cloud had a flash back to when Aeris died._

_The he was looking at Aeris praying to the ancients when suddenly he saw Sephiroth falling from the sky with his sword of the devil aiming right at Aeris. Aeris moved just in time to avoid the attack. Cloud took a step foward and raised his sword and swung at Sephiroth. Sephiroth defended himself and smash Cloud back in to metal wall that was behind him. Not long after Aeris had a devils sword through her. Her head went foward and a blue bead fell from her hair and bounced down until it reached the life stream. _

_Cloud rushed towards Aeris to help her but he knew it was too late. Sephiroth had dissapeared and Cloud was the only living person still alive. He bent down and picked Aeris up and took her down to the water which lead into the life stream. Cloud gentaly put Aeris in the water and watched her float to the bottom. Before long the whole gang was there, Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, RedXIII and Cat Sith were at the water were Cloud had his final moments with Aerith._

_-_

_Long Before that, when Cloud was in Soldier training he and his best friend Zack were in a battle with Shinra. This battle was a deadly one to fight in, especialy if you were 15 and your name was Cloud. It was after the battle that Cloud felt was hard to take. Cloud didn't know how as he was out cold for half the battle but he found Zack lying there, looking up to the sky. Cloud could remember Zack saying, "Take the Buster Sword, you deserve it,"_

_A hand then appeared out of the sky and Zack took no time to wait. He grabbed onto the hand and was pulled up to heaven. This hand was his mentors, Angeal. Angeal was a SOLDIER 1st class like Zack. Cloud was only 2nd class but put his life on the line to become a proper 1st class SOLDIER._

_-_

_Before Cloud knew it him and Tifa were at the Mako reactor. But there was no sign of Aeris or Zack. Tifa got off the motor-cycle and paced round the same spot for 5 minutes. _

_"They have been here," Tifa said. " And they still are!"_


	2. One reunion the will never forget!

l

l


End file.
